What I'm Thankful For
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: So What are you thankful for? Enlighten me. He Said. I'm thankful for you Daddy. A cute fluffy Oneshot for Thanksgiving


Wow...I really needed to post something. There's so much to talk about now though!!

Ok first off I have a deleima I need immeditate help with(forgive my horrid spelling): There's this really really REALLY cute guy I know named Jon and I really really like him but I get cold feet whenever I'm near him. Plus, He's a junior(I'm a freshman) and he's got a girlfriendLucky dog...(But they're having problems). What should I DO??????

Secondly, HAPPY ALMOST THANKSGIVING!!!! I can't wait for some well deserved pumpkin pie!

Thirdly, Finding courage should be up soon. School has been a bitch and I haven't had time for much.

Fourthly, I don't own anything.

Fifthly, I don't know what's up but my 'bold' font won't work...

* * *

The wind whispered in his ears as the smell of fresh pies wafted into his nose. The trees shedding they're leaves in a whirlwind of colors as the children happily makes piles to jump into. Gray puffy clouds hung low in the air as he sits on a nearby park bench and drink it all up. The autumn season is a favorite of his. He loves everything about it. The colors of orange and brown all mixed together making a beautiful pastel scene. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Come play in the leaves with me!" A young girl, no less than five comes up to him and puts her small hand into his big one.

"Alright. You convinced me." He laughs as she tries restlessly to remove him from the bench. She pulls him to a small pile of orange, yellow and brown and jumps in happily her raven hair trailing behind her. A splash of leaves followed in her wake. He laughed merrily at her antics and fell in alongside her.

"Daddy! Where'd you go?" The turquoise eyed girl cried out when she arose from the mass of leaves. She looked left and right and couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't gone for long, though, because he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to the pile while, creating a scream to be heard.

"Daddy that wasn't funny! I was worried!" She said as she glared at her father.

"I'm sorry princess. I though it would be funny." He smiled. She glanced at her raven haired father and threw a handful of leaves in his face. She giggled wildly when she saw the look of shock etched onto his face.

"That wasn't fair and you know it." he laughed. His reply was another handful of leaves thrown at him.

"Alright, if that's how you going to be..." He shot back a handful of leaves, and not soon after a war ensued. But nothing lasts forever and before the pair knew it it had grown dark and cold. They made their way home happily joking along the way.

* * *

"Hey daddy?" The child asked perched on her father's shoulders.

"Yeah?" He glanced up giving his daughter his full attention.

"Thanksgivings tommorrow. Do you want to know what I'm thankful for?" She chriped.

"Is it that pie you've been talking about for the last three weeks?" He replied cheekily, she giggled and shook her head.

"Nope!" She giggled. "Though I'm thankful for that too!"

"Then what is it? Enlighten me."

"Where have you two been?!" A third voice entered the conversation.

"MOMMY!" The child cried happily and climbed off her fathers shoulders to give her mother a hug, her mother placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"We went to the park and played in the leaves Mommy! It was a lot of fun!"

"It sounds glorious my child. Now lets get you warmed up with some hot chocolate." The ocean eyed girl broke out into a grin when she heard the words "Hot chocolate" and bounded into the warmth of the house her parents close behind.

The ebony haired child was tucked safely and cozily into her castle-shaped bed listening intently to the story her father was telling her about the first Thanksgiving.

"-And then the Native Americans and the Pilgrims ate together in peace. The End." He smiled as she clapped her hands appreciatively.

"Good night my angel." He said softly kissing her head and walking out of the room quietly.

"Daddy?" She called him to a stop and he turned around happily.

"Yeah?" There was a long pause so he started to head out again until her meek voice stopped him.

"I'm thankful for you and Mommy." His smile grew at the words from his daughter.

"And we're very thankful for you too. Good night."

"Good night Daddy! I love you." She spoke softly.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Mar'i." And with that he turned out the light.

* * *

...But that was years ago...

The girl, now much older stood at the foot of her father's grave decorated in the autumn colors he oh, so adored. She held her tears back as she said a small prayer in his honor. She felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and pull her close only to lean into the embrace of her husband who stroked her growing belly affectionately.

"It's o.k babe. Every thing's o.k" He said simalar bits of soothing words to her to calm her aching heart.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute alone." She said softly he nodded and headed to the car. Once she knew he was out of earshot she spoke in a broken whisper.

"Hey dad. Hope you like flowers. I know they're not really your thing but I had no clue what to get you. Mom's doing w-w...well and she prays for you every day. I'm pregnant again. Yup...Our 3rd. I'm three months in. Speaking of the kids.. Maria misses you dearly. Her birthday just passed. She turned six. She couldn't bring herself to be here because she can't stand that the last thing she has of you is a slab of granite. Neither can I...We all miss you terribly Daddy...I-if I--if onl-y you...you stayed home...you would h-hav-e be-been here...Not...n-not in caught ...in...the-the shoo-..ting" With that she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably covering her face with her hands. "Why'd you have to go and save that girl? Is it because of your 'nature'. She went off and killed herself anyway...It was in the newspaper about a week ago. Honest. But back to the kids. David mastered potty training. You'd be so proud of him. I miss you daddy...Thanksgivings tomorrow...I'm still thankful for you. Are you for me? Probably. Well I'm going to go home and have some pie...just like when you were there. I love you Daddy. More than you'll ever know.." With that she kissed the tombstone lightly and rose to go back to her car where her husband stood waiting worriedly for her. She gave him a half-hearted smile and hopped into the car where her two children waited looking confused.

"Mommy...were you crying?" Maria spoke softly.

"No..Let's go to the park." She turned to her husband who just shrugged and drove in that direction. When they arrived it was just as she had pictured years ago. The children playing happily in the leaves and running around happily with they're parents. She sat with her husband on an all too familar bench and smiled teary-eyed as the memory played in her head.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come play with us! Please!" Her two children begged The amethyst eyed man next to her spoke up.

"I don't think she should kids. Mommy's not feeling too well and--" She kissed her husband passionately on the lips and smiled.

"No. We should play with them. After all they are what I'm thankful for."

And somewhere in heaven Richard smiled.

* * *

Well, HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! 

Love ya,

SuperJGirl5


End file.
